outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ko-Antin
Ko-Antin Counsellor by Destiny, Fleet Officer by Choice Lt. jg Ko-Antin is currently a Counselling Officer aboard USS Odyssey.' Bio: Ko-Antin was born and raised in the slums of Emmenbrucke, Central Europe. Exposed to the rough life in the slums, Ko-Antin did what most of his fellows did: He started a criminal career. He was clever and lucky enough not to get in any conflicts with the police, so his records remained clean. He seeked niches for his business and found them. But the usual ending of such a lifestyle usually comes very early and violently. But not so for Ko-Antin. At the Age of 26, Ko-Antin was accidentally exposed to a high dose of a hallucinogenic drug. He instantly blacked out and when he regained consciousness again, everthing was different. Ko-Antins preception was altered in a very unusual way. He could sense motivating emotions and feelings along with an energyfield that seems cover all living things. He fist was assuming he's became psychotic, and was seeking for help. Help was not so easy to be found in the slums. Ko-Antin tramped from one psychiatric clinic to another without any understanding whats happening to him. In his desperation, Ko-Antin fled to the Bolivian Lowlands in Southern America where he seeked solitude in oder to find a new way. A new way by this time meant either becoming sane or a quick and painless dead. It was during his morning meditation when he was discovered by hunters of a local tribe. The tribe had onl litte contact with the modern society. They brough him to their village and convicted him to dead because he was an intruder in their terretory. He was sentenced to be killed by a snake. Having been exposed to several drugs before, Ko-Antins was hardened against all sorts of poison. The snake's poison did not kill him. The tribes shaman then declared him as a divine messenger and started to take care of him. Over the years, he leaned to trust his perception and how to use them without beeing overhelmed by it. Five years later, he was not only a fully educated and trained shaman, but his voice was head in the council of the eldest and he was frequently asked for advice. Ko-Antin was really gratefull for the life he could live, but also felt, that it was limited in some way. After a long discussion with his mentor (the shaman) he decided to leave the tribe and return to the so called civilisation. With his tuned percpetion, Ko-Antin started a career as nonmedical practicioner and traditional healer. While he was very successfull, he studied naturopathy and furhter healing systems from different cultures. However, his new environment was not as simple as an isolated environment in the Jungle and he meditated a lot to keep his personality stable. Ko-Antin was not really happy with this situation. He longed for the simple social structure he experienced in the jungle. TBC Mission Achievements * Smoke and Mirrors (239310.02 - 239312.21)